Worldwide Day of Play
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been secretly dating can they keep it a secret if they can't keep their hands to themselves? This is an RPS set during the worldwide day of play. Kogan Rated T becasue of Logan's slightly durty mind
1. Ping Pong with the First Lady

**Ok so this is written for **_OutsiderRushheart _**for being the only one who replied to my challenge. This is also written in honor of the Worldwide Day of Play. This is going to be a three shot and I will post the next part in a few days and the last a few days after that. **_OutsiderRushheart, _**I hope this is what you asked for. **

**Ping Pong with the First Lady**

The four members of Big Time Rush were enjoying their time at the white house for the worldwide day of play. They loved meeting their fans and playing games. The first lady eventually walked up to them and asked them to a game of ping pong. Kendall and Logan looked at one another after the first lady asked them to play Ping Pong. James and Carlos looked at them. This was going to be fun. They loved playing games, and the first lady had asked them. They could not refuse, not that they wanted to. This day was all about play.

"Logan and I against James and you," Kendall said to Michelle. He tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Sounds good to me," James said looking up at the first lady who nodded.

"Sweet," Logan said high fiveing Kendall. Kendall locked eyes with Logan for a few seconds. The two had been secretly dating for quite some time now. The only people who knew were James, Carlos and their families. Other than that they kept it a secret. They did not want to ruin Big Time Rush's image. Kendall and Logan did not mind the secrecy at all. They loved it. It made things hotter for them when they got their rare alone time. They had the perfect relationship. Of course they fought, but they always made up. They were perfect for each other, and they never let the other forget it. When they were alone they were constantly together and being 'lovey dovey' as James and Carlos so delicately put it. They practically worshiped each other.

The four started playing the game with Carlos on the sidelines watching. They volleyed for serve and James and Michelle got the first serve. Kendall and Logan worked good together. They were in sync with each other, but they still missed a few or hit the ball into the net. They seemed to get distracted by one another.

After a while the four got a really good volley going. They had it going back and forth. Michelle and James were doing pretty good against Kendall and Logan. They seemed to be a little more in sync. Logan and Kendall both moved for the ball and Logan tapped it lightly sending it into the net. Carlos, James, and Kendall all 'ohh'ed excitedly. Logan smiled and laughed at his mistake.

The five paused the game in order to do the sign off for Nick. After that they resumed their game. Kendall and Logan became more determined. Logan and Kendall soon got the advantage and were ahead by a few points. Logan then brushed his hand across Kendall's under the table out of sight of the first lady. Kendall shocked by the sudden contact missed the ball that was coming at him. Logan laughed at the surprised look on Kendall's face. Kendall sent a small playful glare at Logan before quickly retrieving the ball.

Logan couldn't resist the urge to just touch Kendall. He loved the reaction he got every time too. Every time he 'accidentally' touched Kendall, he would jump or twitch and miss the ball coming at him. Logan found a sadistic pleasure in making Kendall all flustered like this. He knew it was wrong to tease his boyfriend like this, but he didn't care. He knew he would pay for it later, but it would be worth it. Logan knew after today Kendall would have to get him back. He was looking forward to that 'punishment.' He knew he'd enjoy it. He and Kendall had a healthy sex life for two people in a secret relationship. Logan loved to get Kendall flustered, when ever Kendall got flustered it usually led to hot passionate sex. Logan loved that more than he should. Kendall knew it too and took advantage of his horny little boyfriend more than he should.

Logan felt so in control that is why when Kendall's hand brushed his thigh he nearly jumped in surprise. Kendall had quickly turned the tables on Logan. Soon it became a battle between the two. They were being as discreet as they could. They were sure the first lady didn't notice the touches, but James and Carlos did. They knew the two so well.

In the end Logan's little touched cost them the game. Logan didn't mind and neither did Kendall. They had had fun and that was all that mattered to them. Michelle thanked them for playing and congratulated them on a good game. Kendall gave Logan a look that promised revenge later on. Logan was looking forward to it. The guys headed outside to join the other Nick stars in the outside games.


	2. Welcome Back to the Wolrdwide Day ofPlay

**Ok so this is written for **_OutsiderRushheart _**for being the only one who replied to my challenge. This is also written in honor of the Worldwide Day of Play. This is going to be a three shot and I will post the next part in a few days. **_OutsiderRushheart, _**I hope this is what you asked for. **

_**Welcome Back to the Worldwide Day Of Play**_

The four members of Big Time Rush piled onto the small stage outside the white house with the rest of the Nick stars. Nick was about to come back on air after being off for three hours. They had had fun all day and were looking forward to their concert and the obstacle course coming up.

Logan knew Kendall was still plotting on getting him back after making them lose in their game of ping pong. In Logan's defense Kendall made it so easy to pick on. He was more daring then Kendall when it came to this kind of thing anyways. Kendall was scared people were gonna see every little thing they did, where as Logan was more daring. He dared to stare at and touch Kendall every chance he got. Logan liked having a little fun, and he knew Kendall did too. Kendall was just more cautious than Logan. Kendall never started things with Logan in public, it was always Logan who started things. Logan's daringness brought a lot of fun to their sex life though. He would find new ways to fluster Kendall and force him to find new places to do it. They had interrupted shooting a few times while on set because Logan couldn't keep his hands to himself. They were missing for a half hour before people gave up searching for them and moving on to a scene they weren't in. The two emerged from Logan's dressing room Logan claiming they had been there the whole time. James and Carlos knew the truth though.

The boy listened as the host, Jeff Sutphen signed back on the air. He turned to the guys and asked them the first question.

"Big Time Rush fellas tell me how was ping pong," he said turning to Logan.

"It was awesome," James said.

"Let me just say Mrs. Obama is amazing at ping pong," Logan said putting his hands up. He had not expected her to be that good. She did have some skill though, Logan could not deny that. He and Kendall had tried their hardest, they had just lost focus as the game went on. If they had stayed focused they may have won. Logan couldn't help himself though. He could never resist Kendall.

"She's better than I am," Kendall said earning a laugh from Logan.

"Let me just day the first lady was on my team so we won," James said quickly.

"Ah yes, we did see that point," Jeff said getting a few yes's from Logan and Kendall. "TV does not lie," he said. Jeff then turned his attention to the other stars and asked them what they had done.

Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled. He thought back to the ping pong game. He had had so much fun messing with Kendall. He paid little attention to the others around him. He felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at Kendall again and smiled. Logan and Kendall locked eyes for a moment before tearing their eyes apart. Keeping their relationship a secret wouldn't work if they made it obvious they were dating. Logan smiled when he saw the mischievous look in Kendall's eyes. It promised something very fun later. Logan honestly could not wait for later.

Jeff caught his attention when he mentioned a live performance. "Plus a performance from some guys in some really tight pants I can't their name, oh yeah Big Time Rush they're right here," Jeff said. Logan faked surprise and pointed at himself and the guys. They laughed with the other Nick stars. Logan laughed and felt Kendall quickly grab his hand and squeezed it. Logan turned to Kendall shocked but recovered quickly. He smiled and turned to James and Carlos.


	3. Ball Pit Mayhem

**Ok so this is written for **_OutsiderRushheart _**for being the only one who replied to my challenge. This is also written in honor of the Worldwide Day of Play. This is going to be a three shot and I will post the next part in a few days. **_OutsiderRushheart, _**I hope this is what you asked for. Also I don't know if Carlos can speak Spanish, but I think he can. I am sorry if i got it wrong. I took a few librities here on my own and added a few things. I hope this is good. Anywho read and review if you want. **

**Ball Pit Mayhem**

Logan, Kendall, and James were all waiting for their teammates to get to the targets so they could go. They were all at the same place in the obstacle course so they could all go head to head. It would be all down to Big Time Rush. Kendall knew wanted to win this, but he knew it was just for fun really.

He would not mind if he lost, unless it was to James. He knew the self proclaimed pretty boy on screen and off would never let him live it down, and they were going to be on a plane together for a long time after this. They had to go to L.A. and then to Mexico and then on to Vancouver. They were going to be together a lot in the next week. James would taunt him for a weeks after this is he lost to him. Logan would tease him a little until he flustered him enough to get a response out of him. It would usually involve them sneaking off and Kendall pushing Logan against any surface he could find. Kendall shook his head and tried to push that thought from his mind so he wouldn't get a little problem.

Kendall looked over at Logan and couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. Logan always looked sexy to Kendall no matter what he wore. He could not find anything Logan wore not sexy. Logan could be wearing a big t-shirt and sweat pants and leave his hair a mess, or wearing the most hideous thing ever, and he would still think the brunette was sexy. No matter what Logan did Kendall found him sexy. Kendall knew he couldn't touch Logan here, but he wanted to so bad. He wanted nothing more than to just grab Logan and kiss him. He had been denied that all day. Sure, they had 'touched' during their ping pong game, but not the way Kendall wanted. He knew once they were alone he would have to get Logan back for earlier.

Kendall was brought from his thoughts as his team mate hit the next target giving him the go ahead to go. He took off and dove into the ball pit trying to push the thoughts of Logan away from his mind. He quickly started searching for his team's flag. He had to find it and fast. He turned around as someone else join him in the ball pit. He didn't know who it was just that it had to be either James or Logan. He heard Jerry Trainor yelling that it was Logan. James joined them not five seconds later.

"Big Time Rush is going head to head which one of them is gonna come out top!" Jerry yelled excited. The three band mates searched for their team's flags. They all searched while giving snide comments to the others stating that they were gonna win.

Kendall looked up and he and Logan came face to face for a moment. They shared a quick look for a moment before getting back to work. Kendall wanted to find his flag. He had to be quick. He searched frantically and pushed balls out of his way. Logan was faster than him though. Kendall looked up as Logan found his flag and climbed the ladder and placed his flag with James following him seconds later. Kendall heard the cheering and gave up his search. Kendall walked past Logan as brushed his arm against his silently congratulating him. He would have to make Logan pay later on. Logan looked at him quickly as he waked past him.

Logan smiled as his team congratulated him. He was glad he won, but he knew Kendall wasn't. Kendall was very competitive and Logan knew he would pay for it later on. He didn't mind though, because Kendall wasn't a sore loser. He just liked to make people believe he was. Logan knew better though. Logan knew the competitive front his blonde lover put up was a front. He had gotten over his competitive streak long ago. He used to be very competitive because of his brothers, but he was a lot better now.

Kendall waited until the end of the day before they had to go to their hotel before pulling Logan aside. They hadn't really been able to talk much and Kendall was missing the sound of Logan's voice.

"Hey," Kendall said as he looked around to make sure they were alone as they walked to their limo where James and Carlos were surely waiting for them.

"Hey," Logan said. They didn't hold hands or put their arms around each other it was still too risky.

"Today was long," Kendall said, "he knew Logan knew he meant, 'I missed you,'

"I know," Logan agreed. 'I missed you too.'

"So it's off to L.A. then Mexico you excited?" Kendall asked. 'Let's take advantage of the time we have alone now.'

"Yeah, and then to Vancouver," Logan said smiling as Kendall's arm brushed his. 'I totally agree with you.'

They reached the limo and got in. James and Carlos were already waiting for them. Logan slid in after Kendall and waited until they were moving to curl up next to Kendall and rest his head on his shoulder.

"You guys ready for Mexico?" James asked.

"Not really," Logan said as he closed his eyes. "ask me tomorrow," he said. It wasn't that he wasn't ready. He loved his fans and performing, but he was just too damn tired right now. He just wanted to sleep right now.

"He's tired," Kendall said. Which translated into, 'He's pissy because he didn't get much sleep last night.'

"I am excited about going to Mexico and showing off my Spanish finally," Carlos said. They were going to sing Worldwide in Spanish. Carlos and a few others had helped them translate the words. They had most of the song translated, but some part (Kendall's) weren't since they couldn't get the words down that well.

"After Mexico it's on to Vancouver and reuniting with Stephen, Tanya, Caria, and Challen," Kendall said excitedly. He was excited to get back to filming. It was going to be different after touring for so long. They had all gotten used to touring, it was going to be a big change. They were just happy they were going to get to see the other's soon.

"Can you guys keep it down," Logan asked annoyed. All he wanted to do was sleep, but all they were doing was talking and it was getting on his nerves.

"We told you to go to sleep last night," Carlos said laughing.

"It was not my fault," Logan said finally opening his eyes and glaring at his boyfriend. Kendall only smiled and kissed Logan's forehead.


End file.
